Avian Angelic
by PaperbackPapercuts
Summary: Fang and Iggy were taken by the School, both seemed unharmed but what happened is more serious then the flock expects. What starts as a tragedy however, turns into a blessing for the two flock members. mpreg, torture, gore. Figgy.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is my first venture into mpreg, but its a tag I'm excited to work on.

There is no warnings for this chapter as its a prologue, but there will be future ratings that will include abuse, mpreg, gore.

I don't usually put authors notes before chapters, so those will be warnings for the upcoming chapters as most of them will contain those stated.

Enjoy!

* * *

He felt Fang's warm hand press against his chest. Iggy shudders at the familiar touch, this causes Fang to get up and wrap his legs around Iggy's waist.

Iggy cups his hands around Fangs cheeks, leaning down to kiss the blind boy, Fangs long dark bangs brush Iggy's forehead. He works his way up to his closed eyes, giving them each a small peck.

Iggy turns his head away from his lover, Fang sighs.

"Are you still upset about that?"

Max had decided that guarding the hotel room was a seeing flock members job, the comment clearly still unsettling Iggy.

"I didn't even offer to stay, she just assumed I needed to be told what to do. All she ever does is boss me around!"

Fang chuckles; he respects Max, but agrees that she can become controlling.

"I took you up here so you can get forget about her, to just focus on us." Fang whispers as his lips brush Iggy's ear.

Iggy breathes in the air; it was smart to go on the hotels roof, it was private and the cool summer afternoon air felt nice.

Not to mention Max is stuck with the young flocks sugar rush.

Iggy tangles his fingers through Fangs dark hair, just feeling his environment. Blindness has one positive aspect; it heightened all his other senses. Of course he still wished he could see his boyfriends face, feeling colours wasn't enough for him.

Fang releases Iggy's ear, breathing in his scent before climbing off the boy. He stretches out his arms and wings, shaking out the sore limbs from a full day of flying. Fang cringes remembering he'll have to do it all over again tomorrow, he can't imagine how the younger ones can handle it.

They've been on the trail of an Itex headquarters for weeks, in the beginning he trusted Max. Now it just seems pointless; Fang just wanted to be safe with Iggy, no more staying in one place for no longer then a day or Erasers chasing them every where.

Fang just wanted to have a life with the flock, safe and with Iggy.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

It was a cold November morning; Iggy and I went on an early morning flight. Max is too busy trying to strangle Gazzy into the bath to notice us gone, Iggy wont need to start breakfast until later anyway.

We have become closer after Jeb's disappearance; our cozy E shaped house has become our safe haven.

I dip the tips of my feathers downward, making sure to brush them against Iggy's so that he can follow my lead. Finally spotting the clearing we go down for the landing, kicking up snow in the process.

"Ugghhh"

I love how Iggy cant stand snow in his boots, I love how I'm usually the one to get the snow in there.

I tackle him to the ground, by now he expects it and just looks at me with that unappeased expression I've become accustomed to and love.

God I love him.

We spend a couple blissful minutes in the snow together, just talking and snuggling. We haven't done much besides that; I feel that changing soon though, I want to make this official and ask him to be my boyfriend.

"Hello birdies,"

Well that can ruin a moment.

Iggy and I both immediately recognize the voice,

Ari.

We get up only to be even more surprised at seeing how many other Erasers there are. Either Eraser's got some new improvements or Iggy and I were way too focused on each other, definitely the latter.

Max is going to give us one hell of a lecture, my huff visible in the brisk air.

"What do you want, dog breath." I spat, staring him in the eyes as if he was the only Eraser with a gun on the field.

"Its not necessarily what I want, I mean preferably all your ugly mugs would be on a silver platter. Unfortunately for you though… the professors want you back." Ari spits, tainting the white snow.

I look to Iggy, even though he can't see me, even though it's wrong to turn your back on an enemy. My only instinct is to keep them away from him. I can see it in his face; he's thinking about what else could they possibly do?

"So, love birds. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ari clicks his gun ready. I know they can't kill us, so it must be some tranquilizer.

"What do they want with us?" I try to keep my voice unshaking, but with the amount of adrenaline in me it almost impossible. 'What are they going to do to the flock?"

Ari scoffs, "No, its just you two. My scouts have noticed you two making out here almost every morning, so of course we had to set up surveillance for the lab. Turns out they were fascinated by your… relationship and have some experiments planned. I guess they're testing the gay agenda or something."

The Erasers chuckle at Ari's not very amusing attempt at humor.

I'm fuming, not only do those sick bastards know about my relationship with Iggy but want to exploit it, and use it to _their_ advantage.

I feel bile rise in my throat.

No, they are not laying one latex gloved hand on us.

I turn around and shout to Iggy to go back and get help; I don't care if I get taken. Iggy seems to have read my mind as he hesitates, shaking his head.

"Go!"

"Now!"

I hear a chorus of gun fire, and a sharp pain in my mid riff.

Suddenly my vision turns black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Max paces the kitchen, biting her already chewed nails.

Fang and Iggy have been missing for over 3 hours.

Nudge says she sees them go out for a fly often, but they're always home in time to make breakfast. Now its 11am, and way past breakfast time for mutant bird kids; its considered pre lunch by now.

They have already flown the area and nothing, Max can tell they little ones are becoming increasingly considered but are trying to act brave.

She can't let them down; she needs to find their older brothers.

They find a clearing and with her hawk vision she can clearly see the several footprints in the snow.

Too many for just two mutant bird boys to make.

They swoop down in perfect unison, as she gets closer she sees something that makes her heart drop.

A white speckled feather trail, with drags in the snow along with it. A twin mark with black feathers along beside it.

Max knows where they are now, her shaking hands come up to her mouth as she stifles a sob.

The School found them.

* * *

Hey, sorry this is so short, really just making a away for the flock to find out what happened.

Iggy and Fang will return in the next chapter for some super painful angst (seriously, I was getting stomach lurches from it)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I awake to the all too familiar smell of antiseptic, the cramps from the too small cage, and the white.

Everything was white.

I didn't even need to look around to know where I was, where Iggy and I were.

Iggy.

He didn't get away; I can see his strawberry blond hair and white with black speckled wings covering the rest of his body. His breathing is slow and even, he must still be asleep.

If they did anything to him already, I swear their heads will roll.

As I look around I notice something unusual, Iggy and I are the only experiments in the room. The room? We're normally shoved in a hallway; this room has a bed, a couch and table. The only way I recognize this as the school, is that everything is stark white.

I hear rustling from the cage across from mine, Iggy is awake and knows where he is. He sighs and pulls his wings up further across his body, I want; no I _need_ to be there with him. I clench my fists; I will do anything to get him out of here.

I suddenly notice the presence of something around my ankle; an ankle cuff, probably to electrocute us for their amusement. I shiver remembering my experience.

Iggy heard my movement and looks up at me with those stunning milk blue eyes, sometimes it's as if he _can_ look you in the eyes.

"Fang?" We learnt long ago how to whisper so quiet that only our enhanced hearing could pick it up.

"Yea Iggy, I'm here. It's going to be okay, I- we're in a weird room. I don't know why- what." I stop as I'm starting to ramble.

"What do you mean weird, what's in it?"

Before I can respond our cage doors are suddenly lifted automatically, that's obviously a new feature. However if we can touch each other, that means so can the Whitecoats.

Iggy is apprehensive as well; he puts his arms in front of him and slowly crawls out of his cage.

I'm aware this must be some kind of trick on the Whitecoats part but I take my chance. I run to Iggy, wrapping my body around his.

His head snuggles into my chest; I rub his back soothingly, I don't know what they want with us but I know it can't be good. I just can't imagine seeing Iggy in pain at the hands of those… monsters. It was hard when we were children, but I didn't know I had any romantic feelings for him until we _had_ the freedom to have those feelings. I knew I was "suppose" to end up with Max, that's what Jeb said and I guess I accepted that; Max talked to me about it and said she understood if I wanted to be with Iggy instead.

I guess we weren't that discreet with it then.

I'm dragged out of my thoughts literally when several Whitecoats and guards come in and separate Iggy and myself, I'm forced against the wall and Iggy is taken. He claws and screams at them but its no use, the farther he's taken the more desperate I become.

By the time they all leave I'm on the floor in the corner shaking, I don't know what they're doing to him but it cant be good.

I find my way over to the neatly made bed; I don't see why they decided to give us any comfort at all, they've never done that before.

It feels selfish of me to be considering lying in a bed, while Iggy is being put through God knows what. Thinking about it puts weight on my legs and I flop down onto the bed, I stuff my face into the pillows and _beg_ that the flock will find us soon.

I didn't even know I fell asleep until I hear the door unlock and open.

The guards drag in an unconscious Iggy, I'm immediately on my feet; the guards point their tranquilizers at me. Not wanting to make this any worse for Iggy I sit back down, only to bounce back up as they leave.

Just having him in my grasp makes my head spin with a whirlwind of emotions, frustration, guilt, but most of all relief. He doesn't seem physically hurt, only bruises on his upper arms from when they dragged him out.

I lay him on the bed and get in beside him; my ambiguity about the bed now gone, I just lay with him glaring daggers at the cameras.

Iggy is still asleep when I wake up; I'm not sure what time it is, this small blank room is becoming increasingly torturous. I pace, taking note of every camera and detail of the room over again.

Iggy finally awakes with a pained grunt, stretching his long limbs across the bed. I climb over to him and entwine my fingers with his and cradle his head in my lap. He seems to relax; a pained expression still lingers on his face.

"What happened?" I lean down to whisper in his ear.

"Where does it hurt?"

"My stomach, I-I don't know what they did. They knocked me out." He breathes in through his nose.

Whitecoats never use anesthesia on us, unless it's something surgical. They didn't use it during Iggy's eye operation so this must be serious.

Rolling his white shirt up, I suck in a breath.

There is a long, red, stitched up surgical cut above the hem of his pants. It runs down the length of his abdomen, starting at the navel.

"How does it look?" Iggy mumbles, the drug still leaving his system.

"Its not infected or anything, but they did do surgery on you." I kiss him, my chin brushing the bridge of his nose.

Iggy turns and presses his head into my thigh, slowly breathing in.

"I can hear them coming."

"Wh-"

The door opens and a couple of guards come in, the same Whitecoats who took Iggy follow. He presses into me, wrapping his arms around my leg. The Whitecoat at the end causes my eyes to bulge and my jaw to drop open.

Jeb.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The flock leans over the counter, studying Jeb's documents. Looking for an address, phone number, anything.

They were all tired from restless nights, stressed about what could be happening to the boys and Max, for the first time ever, didn't know how to help them.

"What if we never find them?" The small innocent voice of Angel interrupts the others concentration.

"Sweetie, we can't think like that. We will." Max puts her hands on her hips, assuring her comment she scoops up the file she was reading. "This has an address, I'm not sure to where, but we should start with that."

* * *

Keeping Jeb in my peripheral vision, I focus on the Whitecoats currently checking on Iggy. Harmless things like blood pressure and monitoring his heartbeat, but when one takes out a needle I attach my hip to Iggy's and glare at the scrawny Whitecoat. His sewer green eyes evaluate me, like his "medical knowledge" will decide if I'm about to snap his wrist.

"Fang, its fine." Jeb orders, using the tone he did when one of us lied or wouldn't clean up after ourselves.

My body reacts before my mind does, like if I didn't listen I would be sent to my room.

"What is it?" I ask to no one in particular, keeping my gaze focused on the needle's fluid going into the most important person in my world. Iggy's hand squeezes mine; I rub my thumb over it in a soothing manner.

Jeb answers

"Its just to avoid any chance of him getting sick, there are many diseases traveling through this place. No matter how hard we try to contain their hosts."

Fang knows that "contain" means kill. If an experiment got sick from anything, they would be taken away and never seen again.

When Iggy's needle is safely deposited the doctor brings out another, this time turning to Fang.

* * *

"Maaaaxxx" Nudge whines for the umpteenth time.

"No Nudge! We need to ration the food, who knows how long it will be until we find Fang and Iggy."

After the chorus of grumbles (and the grumbling of her stomach), Max sighs in defeat and descends. The flock following right behind her in perfect formation.

As soon as they all land, Max drops the backpack on the forest floor. Spreading the food out fairly, they each take their piece with grumbled thank you's.

Max looks and sees the sun close to setting; in winter hours that would mean its 4pm. She needs to find a warm place for them to sleep.

Max sighs; this would be easier with Fang. He was her right hand; or better _wing_ , man.

She needs to get him back, not just from the School, but also from Iggy.

* * *

Jeb sat us down at the small table in our room, the other Whitecoats and guards left. Jeb insisted that we should be alone, making me both relieved and anxious.

"So, how have you been?" His eyes move over both of us.

"Really? That's what you say to us, after we all thought you were dead? Instead you're here, back in your white coat! You can't expect us to go back to normal, can you?" It came out as a plea, rather than the anger boiling inside of me.

"I understand, you must feel betrayed-"

I scoff.

"But I'm not going to hurt either of you. No one is, we're helping."

Before I can respond Iggy leans forward, his unseeing eyes glued to the tabletop.

"Helping us wouldn't be trapping us in a room, or whatever you did to me." His voice is surprisingly stoic, given the circumstances.

"Iggy, I know what this seems. It's for your own good, and remaining unaggressive about the situation will help greatly."

"That doesn't answer why were here and what you did to me."

Finally, I look Jeb in the eyes, waiting for the answer.

He sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose. He did that when he was feeling a headache coming on.

"I know you two wont like this, but don't do anything brash. Its only going to make it worse, You're lucky I convinced them to let you stay together. I told them since it will be less likely you will try to harm your selves if we comprim-"

"Get to the point!" I'm losing my patience, quickly.

"Iggy,' he breathes in 'you're pregnant, and it's the first child to be born with two males DNA." He looks to me, suddenly I feel sick.

* * *

The first signs that what Jeb said was true came just a week after he told us.

Almost every morning the rustling of sheets, and the door to the bathroom closing wakes me. I try my best to comfort Iggy, he's still not use to the fact that he has something growing inside him; our child.

The only thing we know is that he _is_ pregnant; when the Whitecoats come in and give him an ultra sound, all our questions are ignored.

Jeb had said that the surgery was to implant a "womb", its man made and suppose to work as a natural one would. He also informed us that it had to be a successful mutant with super healing, as a males body isn't built to hold a child; ours can repair fast enough that the child wont be harmed.

That doesn't mean Iggy won't be; that basically insures that he will be going trough immense pain for the next 8 months or so.

As Iggy makes his way from the bathroom back to the bed, I gently grab him around the waist and spin him downward so that his stomach is lying on top of mine. I press my forehead to his; I can feel it crinkle the way it does when he smiles.

"You good?" I know Iggy doesn't like it when I throw a pity party, but I cant help the concern dripping at the end of the question.

"For now." Iggy whispers, pressing his lips against mine.

I know he's trying to squander any chance of me questioning why he said that, but I can't let it slide.

"What do you mean?"

He brings his eyes up to mine, it scares me how accurate he can get sometimes.

"I know it's going to get worse, and its pretty uncomfortable now. But really I'm fine… it's just,"

"Just what?"

"We're only 14, Fang, we aren't ready for this. The flock isn't, that is if the flock finds us." He drops his head to my chest, I lean mine into his shoulder.

"They will, we'll be ready. You just worry about you and the baby, I'll figure everything else out." I whisper, rubbing his back.

"If they don't, the Whitecoats will take the baby away and we'll never see it again."

Iggy starts sobbing, he is worrying about the baby.

"Shhhh, I wouldn't let that happen."

Iggy nods, seeming satisfied with that for now.

He and I both know that promise might not be kept; I just hope Max makes it in time.


End file.
